Terimakasih
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Di hari yang sakral dalam hidupnya pun Hiruma tidak bisa bersikap baik... Sampai sebuah sambutan dari Mamori melunturkan hatinya.


**Terimakasih**

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki , Yuusuke Murata

Fanfiction by BlackKiss'Valentine

Summary : Di hari yang sakral dalam hidupnya pun Hiruma tidak bisa bersikap baik... Sampai sebuah sambutan dari Mamori melunturkan hatinya.

* * *

_Selamat, selamat! _

_Kepada yang hari ini berbahagia, Hiruma dan Anezaki._

_Ketika di hari suci yang diberkati, gaung lonceng gereja menyanyikan do'a kebahagiaan._

_Untuk Setan Hitam kasar yang beruntung bisa memiliki Malaikat Putih paling cantik..._

"Selamat ya, Mamo-nee!" ucap Suzuna pada Mamori Anezaki, atau Mamori Hiruma setelah beberapa saat lalu. Wanita cantik bermata biru cemerlang itu mengenakan pakaian impian semua gadis, yakni gaun putih yang indah bak tuan putri dalam dunia dongeng.

'_Sayang_' diucap bagi banyak pihak yang mengetahui siapa pangeran dari putri yang cantik itu. Dialah Youichi Hiruma, yang dilihat dari sudut manapun hanya terlihat sifat jahat dan kekejamannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan istrinya, ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam kelam dengan kemeja merah darah...Benar-benar khas mantan kapten Deimon Devilbats yang tersohor itu.

Semua tamu silih berganti mendekati Mamori untuk ucapkan selamat berbahagia, walau segera melarikan diri ketika melihat Hiruma disampingnya. Maka dari itu, yang berada disekitar komandan neraka itu hanya teman-teman amefuto-nya saja—itupun tidak semua.

Pada akhirnya semua tamu dipersilakan duduk menikmati hidangan yang ada sementara kedua mempelai memberi sepatah dua-patah kata. Suzuna yang dipercaya menjadi MC acara (didampingi Sena yang hanya berdiri tak melakukan apa-apa) mempersilakan Hiruma untuk memulai sambutannya terlebih dulu.

Ratus pasang telinga dengan seksama mendengarkan, kalau-kalau ada perkataan yang diluar dari ekspetasi mereka meluncur dari seorang Iblis , yang akan menjadi adegan menarik sekali seumur hidup mereka. Tapi...

"Ke ke ke...! Memangnya aku harus berkata apa, cheer sialan? Cepat diakhiri saja."

Dan semuanya heran serta takjub, _bagaimana bisa disaat paling baik seperti ini pun setan itu tidak berbelas kasih?_ Banyak dari mereka yang memilih untuk mengunyah makanan mereka dengan benar dan cepat pergi, karena mereka cukup iba mengira-ngira nasib Mamori selanjutnya.

"Err...Bagaimana dengan Mamo-nee? Bisa berikan sedikit komentar?" tanya Suzuna mengalihkan, mencoba berpikir positif bahwa hari ini You-nii hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Mamori berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai membuka kata-katanya.

"Terimakasih untuk semua yang hadir disini. Kepada Ibu dan Ayah, juga teman-teman kami, dan semua undangan."

Hiruma cuek dikursinya, membuka sebungkus permen karet non-sugar kesukaannya. Mamori yang melihat ke arahnya menatap pasrah, dan Hiruma bisa sangat paham bahwa pandangan sedemikian selalu berarti satu :

"_Kau ini menyusahkan, Youichi."_

Betapa kalimat paling akhir yang dari daftar kata yang paling ia suka.

Dan pandangan yang sama adalah yang dilontarkan dari hampir semua tamu, penyebab kekesalannya hari ini. Apalagi, setelah ia berkata sedemikian rupa tadi.

"_Huh. Paling-paling istri sialan ini berkata : 'Maaf, ya semua. Dia memang sangat sulit diatur bla-bla-blah...'" _pikirnya.

"Kami senang kalian semua menyempatkan diri untuk hadir." kata Mamori.

_Ya, lalu kau minta maaf dan bla-bla..._

"**Tapi sebenarnya aku paling ingin berterimakasih pada Hiruma-kun."**

"_...! ?"_

Bukan hanya semua tamu, Hiruma sendiri terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku... ingin berterimakasih karena ada banyak hal yang kau berikan padaku, dan semuanya adalah kebaikanmu. Termasuk tentang hari ini, tentang gaun ini, dan tentang pesta yang mewah ini..."

Hiruma terdiam dikursinya, mengalihkan pandangannya seakan tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tapi telinga setan adalah telinga paling tajam kemampuannya, sehingga Hiruma masih tetap bisa mendengar semua yang dikatakan Mamori kendati ia menolak, sambil menguyah permen karetnya.

"Sejak kami bertemu di SMA dan kemudian mengurus klub Amefuto, dalam perjalanan menakjubkan mencapai kemenangan satu demi satu, kalau tidak ada dirinya 3 tahun akan terbuang sia-sia. Aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku membanggakannya."

"Dan selama itu aku juga tahu, bahwa ia juga berusaha keras baik dalam pertandingan maupun dalam mempertahankan keutuhan tim kami. Ia bersungguh-sungguh untuk cita-citanya, yang hanya bisa ia capai dengan teman-temannya."

"Lagipula jika Hiruma-kun tidak ada maka seorang Eyeshield bernama Kobayakawa tidak bisa terlahir, hanya tersembunyi kendati bakat luar biasanya dicari oleh dunia. Ia pula lah yang menyadarkanku akan hal itu. Dan setelah itu... Gaya rambutku yang sekarang tidak akan ada jika itu tidak terjadi. Ha ha ha..."

Hiruma mendecak di kursinya.

"Sekarang arah hidupku adalah berada disisinya selalu. Aku berterimakasih karena ia telah mempersilakanku untuk boleh menghabiskan sisa hidup untuknya...Bagiku itu sesuatu yang paling berarti."

"Terimakasih, _Youichi_." dan Mamori menatap Hiruma penuh lembut dan sayang.

Hiruma kembali berpikir, bahwa benar jika kebanyakan pandangan kearahnya begitu menyakitkan. Tapi pernahkah ia tersadar, bahwa gadis disampingnya itu tidak pernah sekalipun benci dirinya? Bahkan (jika dipikir-pikir) menatapnya jahat?

_Bukankah ia juga terlalu cepat menyimpulkan bahwa semuanya selalu buruk?_

_Padahal ia sangat tahu bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai gadis yang setia bersamanya selama 6 tahun terakhir. Tidak, mungkin jauh lebih lama sebelum itu._

_Dan...Tak bisakah ia berterimakasih untuk yang satu itu?_

"Nah, silakan menikmati hidangannya..." kata Mamori, dan melemparkan acara berikutnya pada Suzuna. Tapi, sebelum Suzuna sempat berkata, sebelum Mamori kembali duduk di kursinya, Hiruma mengambil alih mic dan mengucapkan kata-katanya yang paling benar, dengan merangkul pinggang Mamori.

"Aku, Hiruma Youichi, juga berterimakasih kepada tuhan atau apapun itu, yang memberikan saat dimana aku bisa bermain bersama Gendut Sialan juga Pak Tua... Dan kepada semua sialan yang ada di klub Devilbat, yang pernah bersaing ketat menuju Christmas Bowl hingga NFL... Hanya saja, untuk hari ini aku cuma ingin berkata..."

Mamori tidak menyangka Hiruma bisa bertindak seperti itu, walau diantara semua yang ada sudah pasti dirinya yang paling memahami baik dan buruknya seorang Hiruma yang ditakuti semua orang. Bagaimana lemah dan tegar seorang setan yang kesepian, ia sangat paham. Karena itu, ketika akhirnya sang setan ucapkan kejujuran, ia yang bisa dengan mudah memahaminya adalah orang yang paling bahagia bisa mendengarnya.

"Istri sialan ini hanyalah istri yang paling baik untukku. Terimakasih, _Mamori_."

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan dengan mengubah cara pandang mereka akan seorang Hiruma Youichi. Kelompok teman-teman terdekat semakin bangga, berdoa akan kebaikan mereka berdua. Suzuna dan Sena saling berpandang dan tersenyum, sedikit berharap bahwa mereka berdua suatu saat nanti akan seperti itu juga...

Mamori yang mengira tak akan menghadapi pernikahan dengan perasaan yang begitu emosional nyatanya menitikkan air mata, memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kepada Youichi-nya yang membalasnya dengan dengan ciuman di bibir.

Mungkin hari itu adalah satu-satunya hari dimana Hiruma mengucapkan terimakasih didepan khalayak ramai, tapi asalkan ia percaya dan tetap setia kepada sosok kurus berambut pirang spike itu, ia merasa bukan tidak mungkin akan mendengar terimakasih setiap harinya... bahkan, '_Aku mencintaimu_'.

-Tamat-

* * *

A/N : Err... Maaf, ya kayaknya hancur banget fic gw ini. Gw bingung gimana mau nyeritain hari dimana Hiruma bilang terimakasih. Biarpun gitu, gw seneng bisa mengetikkan kalimat Hiruma yang terakhir itu... Ahaha... Oke, Review aja ya...


End file.
